1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a side-supporting type folding mechanism for a treadmill, and more particularly, to a treadmill in which pivot joints of supporting elements for the folding action are disposed at a position of the same axle line. In this way, a shear stress created in bearing the loading can be eliminated, thereby effectively extending the service life of the supporting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW 585663 teaches a treadmill having a pneumatic cylinder at both sides of the bottom of the base frame thereof. Meanwhile, corresponding supporting elements are employed for facilitating the folding-up action of the base frame in a vertical storage position. However, we found that the pivot joints among the pneumatic cylinder, the auxiliary support and the coupling supporting rod for the supporting purpose are not in the same position of the axle line. Therefore, the pivot joint must be subject to a great shear stress in the field of mechanics of machinery when the supporting elements are loaded, especially when the base frame is folded-up in a vertical position. In other words, the supporting elements at their pivot joints must be loosened and shaken after a longer use. In a serious case, dangerous situations may happen and the pivot joints can be suddenly broken.